


Little Moon

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Play (Final Fantasy XIV), Attraction, Azim Steppe (Final Fantasy XIV), Blind Character, Blind Y’shtola, Don’t repost to another site, F/F, Fade to Black, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Flirting, Gift Exchange, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Late at Night, Lesbian Sadu, Lesbian Y’shtola, Lesbians, Moon, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: In the aftermath of the Great Azim Steppe battle, Y’shtola and Sadu become more acquainted.*Written for Final Fantasy XIV Gift Exchange.*
Relationships: Y’shtola Rhul/Sadu Dotharl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV Gift Exchange 2020





	Little Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawke (Joyd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/gifts).



Beneath the moonlight, the fenced heart of Dotharl Khaa slept. The tribe rested in their tents after the celebration following a great battle.

Y’shtola sat by the shimmering oasis, reflecting on the Warrior of Light’s victory of Azim Steppe. It had been terribly close, especially with the Dotharl and Oronir butting heads.

She still felt the energies of Au Ra warriors, even in the quiet night. The dry heat of the Nhaama Desert caressed her face, lulling her into a lethargic sense of sleepiness.

Until a familiar voice addressed her.

“ _ Little Moon _ .”

Y’shtola’s lips tugged into a smile, recognising her company. “Sadu. A pleasure, as always.”

Grinning wildly, Sadu perched next to Y’shtola, her bright blue eyes piercing in the night. “The pleasure is all mine. Skilled in combat  _ and _ the tongue? We don’t meet much like you from beyond the Steppe.”

“Oh?” The Sorceress bowed her head, trying to imagine Sadu’s pleased expression in her mind. Instead, she feels that thunderous aether brewing within the Dotharl Tribe leader, sparking like thunder and causing her skin to tingle.

Y’shtola sighed, leaning towards Sadu, enticed by the passionate storm she gave off. “What brings you out here so late?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sadu shuffled closer, staring intensely at the Miqo’te. “Anyone who can make Magnai  _ so painfully small _ and live? Is worth knowing, especially if they  _ fight _ like you do.”

Y’shtola smiled, recalling cackling laughter and bursts of energy threatening to consume the battlefield. “You were… quite the formidable opponent yourself. I wouldn’t expect anything less from Dotharl might.”

Sadu’s appreciation reached her, flowing with surprising warmth. Everything about her was like an intense source of heat, capable of scorching her or basking in a comforting glow.

Her tail flicked impatiently.

“So, I’ve said my piece, but what keeps you out here so late?” Sadu glanced over at the guest tents. “Your allies retired a while ago.”

Y’shtola closed her eyes, listening to all the sounds of nature around her. The sands of the desert whirling around the outskirts of the Dotharl home. Flicks of grass swaying gently in the breeze. Sadu’s breathing and her heartbeat  _ quickening? _

_ ‘Interesting.’ _

The Miqo’te tapped her knuckles against the side of her head thoughtfully. “What, indeed? I suppose I enjoy  _ listening _ to new places. I can see through the sounds and energies around me.”

Understanding dawned on Sadu’s face. “I knew you were a perceptive one. You always knew when I, or Little Sun, for that matter, were ready to strike. Very clever… Y’shtola.”

“Yes,” Y’shtola affirmed, delighted in the sound of her name. “No need for Little Moon, or anything like that.”

Suddenly, Sadu leaned in, smiling with suggestion. “A pity. I do so prefer the company of the Moon on nights like these.”

Y’shtola stayed quiet, ruminating on those words, listening to Sadu’s tight breathing and skipping heartbeat, most likely disguised behind a confident grin, and she understood.

“Ah.” Sensing a pang of relief, at having met another quite like her, Y’shtola smiled softly, allowing herself a moment of vulnerability. “Moons are positively radiant and beautiful. That much we do have in common.”

Then, Sadu’s life essence melted, blooming into a warm ember. Y’shtola felt the Dotharl edging closer, her Aether almost reaching out to her.

“You truly are the Moon,” Sadu whispered, lost in the starlight of Y’shtola’s silver eyes. She held the Miqo’te’s hands close, listening to her energies passing through their fingers. “I can feel it…”

A faint tremor passed through Y’shtola, the strange intimacy of another so unfamiliar to her.

_ ‘Or at least, for too many years past,’  _ she thought, recalling a wild night in Limsa Lominsa in her earlier years.  _ ‘Ah, the Drowned Wench. The perfect hive of adventurers, pirates, and maidens alike.’ _

Emboldened, Y’shtola’s hands found Sadu’s warm cheeks, tracing the warrior’s face inside her mind.

_ ‘Her skin…’ _ For a warrior hardened by the thrill of battle, whose hands were calloused by the rod she always carried, Sadu’s cheeks were surprisingly soft.

Even softer was her hair, curling at fringe’s end, with her Au Ra horns tucking her locks away. Y’shtola suspected it allowed her full scope of the battlefield, without her sight being obscured by falling hair parting.

“A clear vision,” Y’shtola said, imagining Sadu’s battle thirsty eyes piercing at her opponents.

“Of course.”

As with the Dotharl’s face, Y’shtola ran her fingers along the horns, electing a small sound from Sadu’s lips.

_ ‘Oh my. Sensitive there, are we?’ _

Y’shtola envisioned where the Dotharl woman’s lips were, wondering with curiosity whether they would be as soft like a desert rose, or a dry from the heat?

Her smile grew, letting her fingertips trail down to brush teasingly along Sadu’s lower lip. The slightest quiver only served to encourage her further.  _ ‘I suppose there’s only one way to find out…’ _

“So…” Sadu’s firm voice took Y’shtola by surprise, doing little to betray the tension within her aetherial aura. She cocked her head, her grin taking form against the Miqo’te’s touch. “Is that a challenge?”

Amused at her borderline arrogance, Y’shtola chuckled, letting a finger swipe along the slightly cracked lip. “If you want it to be… Far be it from me to refuse a challenge from the Dotharl.” She bowed her head, imagining the flash of excitement that awaited her in those voracious eyes. “Especially after such an empowering performance.”

The dance of the blazing aether still burned inside her mind, like scorching blue flames devouring the fields of Azim Steppe. The summoned giant slabs channelling Sadu’s energy, continuously casting spells onto the unfortunate combatants trapped in the circle.

And that exhilarating laughter, erupting from the heart of that irresistible burst of life in the infinite darkness.

As if reading her mind, Sadu threw her head back, and cackled wildly, her white curls bouncing around her shoulders. Fearing that her fellow Scions and the entirety of Azim Steppe had just been alerted, Y’shtola never had long to dwell when she became distracted by a crushing sensation against her mouth, nearly stealing her breath away.

In an instant, her lungs filled with a dizzying euphoria, flooding her delicate senses until the world began to spin. When the kiss broke, Y’shtola felt Sadu’s laboured breathing warming her lips, their hearts pounding from the heated exchange.

“Be mine for tonight,  _ my _ Moon?”

And Y’shtola, cheeks touched with crimson, smiled, decided to throw caution to the wind, and embrace the opportunity beneath the stars and moons. She cupped Sadu’s chin, bringing her close once more.

“For tonight… and another night if you can keep up…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hawke (Joyd) as part of the FFXIV Gift Exchange 2020 for the prompt Y’shtola and Sadu being savage lesbians. 
> 
> Y’shtola and Sadu are both boss, AWESOME characters, so writing a piece about them being together was a fun experience.
> 
> I wrote this taking place in the aftermath of the Big Azim Steppe Battle Royale in Stormblood where the two appreciate the other warrior’s abilities. And Sadu INSTANTLY Ataking to Y’shtola for savagely putting down Magnai.
> 
> I love the metaphor of the Moon representing women in their conversation about preferring the company of other women, finding “the Moon beautiful.”
> 
> It was a fun little fic to write given I love these two characters, and how they connect through gentle touching (so Y’shtola can “see” Sadu and feels her overpowering Aether energy.)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
